Titans Kindergarten: Playground Crushes
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: The next installment of my Titans Kindergarten series. Little Jinxie has a crush on a certain speedster. How will our little mistress of bad luck act. Read and review! Plus, there is a little challenge in the A/N so be sure to read that. You might just win the prize. Till next time!


**INSPECTOR: Hey again. We have excavated this from the Ancient Mines of Fluff found deep within the fiery sands of Chibitia. So, as a wonderful person, I decided I would resurrect this ancient tale and bring it to you wonderful people here at .**

**KYO: But being the greedy, egotistical, self-absorbed person that he is, the Inspector expects that you give him-**

**INSPECTOR: Kyo go back to your corner, you're still on time-out.**

**KYO: But that's not fair. *points to Nicky*. He's not on time-out.**

**INSPECTOR: He couldn't control his actions; he was wearing the bat ears. Now, back to your corner young chibi!**

**KYO: Stupid, meanie unfair owner of a…**

**INSPECTOR: Well, just to reiterate, I do not own Teen Titans, nor do I profit from writing this. Enjoy. **

**P.S.: There's a quote in here, first one to figure it out will get an O.C. by me. Except you Spidey. **** Once you win, send me your specs, and you'll make an appearance. **

Today was a regular day at Jump City Kindergarten. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a small little redheaded boy was running for his life.

Wally Rudolph West was your average five year old, if you discounted his super speed and voracious appetite. He liked cookies and playing tag, and playing with his two friends Mas and Menos.

What he did not like were violent pink haired five year old girls who were out to kill him. As the little boy ran as fast as his super powered legs could take him, Wally thought back to what had prompted this deadly game of chase.

Wally had just been dropped off to school by his mom, and was excited to be at kindergarten. Not only did he get to do big kid stuff, but they had recess too! He loved recess!

Walking towards his classroom, red sneakers scuff the sidewalk, green eyes noticed pink. Turning to look, Wally noticed that his class mate Jinx had just come off her bus. For some reason, the girl had been terrorizing the poor redhead.

A quick decision made him rush into Ms. Arella's kindergarten class till he crashed into something rather solid. Fearing for his life, afraid it was the 'Pink Haired Thing of Doom'; Wally hesitantly looked up only to see chocolate brown eyes gazing at him fondly.

Zeek regarded his redheaded student as the toddler smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Need help up?" The cinnamon haired teen asked.

With a shake of his head, Wally sprang up and gave Zeek one last smile before he rushed over to a toy house. Intent on hiding out until it was safe.

Jinx looked around curiously. She could have sworn her "Wally-Senses" had been tingling a little while ago. But no matter how hard she looked, there was still no redhead. Hmmm…

Jinx had found out that she thought of Gizmo as more of a friend. Besides he was far too short. No, she had instantly fallen in love with Wally the moment the redhead had appeared in class as their new student.

So, Jinx promptly cut off her old ties to Gizmo, and started doing what every good diabolical five year old with a crush should do. Make said crush's life a living hell! Which Jinx did.

She pinched Wally's arm, tied his shoelaces together, put sand in his sandwich, and glue in his apple juice. She would never do anything, however, that could harm that beautiful red hair. Wally would _not_, look very cute bald.

Wally's hair was probably the thing that had first drawn the little bad luck magnet to the boy in the first place. It was such a pretty color…and remarkably similar to her own pink locks.

With one last look around, a dejected Jinx walked into her class room.

Zeek of course, being Zeek immediately noticed something was wrong with one of his students, so he picked the little girl up and set her on his hip. "Jinx, everything okay?"

She looked up with big watery pink eyes. "Yeah…"

Not fooled for a moment, the teen pressed on. "C'mon Jinxie. You can tell me. What's got ya down?"

After a moment's hesitation, she whispered, "I t'ink Wally is ug-roaring me…"

Thinking for a while-deciphering kindergarten into regular speech was quite a challenge- Zeek finally found out what she meant. "You mean ignoring you?"

A nod was his only response. "Why would he do that?"

Suddenly flustered, Jinx decided to look away from him, but the teen wasn't about to give up that easily. "Jinx…"

A deep breath later had Jinx revealing her deepest darkest secret, knowing that she was in love since her heart suffered with every beat. She told him about how she had been being mean to Wally, about how she put thumb tacks on his chair, and worms in his pudding, and most importantly how much she loved his BEAUTIFUL RED HAIR!

Zeek took this all in, listening patiently with an open ear until finally, until his student ran out of things to say. Finally, once she was sufficiently calmed, the teen smiled and gently patted her head. "Why don't you try being nice?"

Confused pink eyes looked up at him. "Nice?" What was this strange word? Was Zeek speaking another language?

Before she could think further she was placed down on the ground and herded towards her desk. "Yes, nice. You know, the antonym of mean and the synonym of kind. You remember what those are right?"

Jinx nodded. _So if I'm nice to Wally, he won't ug-roar me. _Decision decided Jinx sat down. She would be the nicest person Wally ever met!

Later as Wally crawled out from the toy house for lunch he saw Jinx in front of him and nearly screamed until he noticed that she was holding a twinkie in her hand. Wally loved twinkies! But as it was Jinx that held said treasure of the heroes, he was hesitant to ask if she had an extra.

Jinx, for her part fidgeted slightly before she thrust it out to him. Wally looked at her, to the twinkie, then back to her. Taking it cautiously, he smiled at her. "Thanks Jinx!" And ran off to go enjoy his snack. Jinx merely stood there, a faint dusting of red on her cheeks as she remained dazzled by the brilliant smile of her Wally.

When naptime came round, Wally looked around curiously. Had he been too late to get a good pillow again? He was pouting when Jinx came up to him, holding two pillows. As she got closer, she held out the fluffier of the two towards him. This time, he smiled _and _hugged the startled girl. Before he ran towards Beast Boy to take a nap. And Jinx just stood there, smiling brightly.

Things went this way for about a week. With Jinx doing nice things for Wally, and Wally being absolutely thrilled and awarding the girl with smiles and hugs. But of course, all good things had to end. And the beginning of the end came with something that many would think to be insignificant. The beginning of the end came…with a haircut.

Jinx smiled to herself. She had been nice to Wally for a whole week. Giving him treats, and saving him nice big pillows for naptime. Not to mention she stopped pulling pranks on him. She even got to touch his pretty red hair once. And it was even softer than it looked. And today, she had told her mommy to pick out something that looked good with red, so that Jinx could tell Wally about her feelings. Than Wally would smile, and they would race into the sunset on marshmallow ponies, and a crying Gizmo being attacked by Wasps. Sigh. She loved it when a plan worked.

Speaking of plans, she saw the front door open and in walked her favorite speedster. A grin replacing her smile, Jinx ran as fast as her stubby little legs could take her only to slow down. Something was not right. Hmm…

Pink eyes assessed the other toddler. Same ratty old red sneakers? Check. Same freckles? Check. Same dopey smile. Double Check. Same beautiful, glorious, pretty red hair? Che-NO! Dismayed, the little girl stared. What happened to her Wally's pretty red hair?

Slowly, the pinkette walked towards her crush. Eyes going wider as they took in his head. The beautiful, glorious, pretty, shiny red locks had been cut into a buzz cut. Only little fuzzies were around the head, showing his rather adorable ears but still! Jinx's pretty red locks had been cut off! And whoever had done such an atrocity would pay dearly.

It was at that moment that Wally noticed his new friend and went to say hi. She had been really nice to him over the week, so nice in fact that Wally had started to think that the pink haired girl was maybe just a little bit cute… He hoped she liked his hair cut. His big brother Eddy had gotten a buzz cut, and the moment Wally saw it, he wanted one two.

As she approached however, the first words to come out of her mouth were, "What hap'ened to yow hair?"

Rubbing his head self-consciously, Wally grinned. "I got a haircut this weekend. Do you like it?"

But Jinx, the mistress of bad luck and woe was beyond human comprehension. "You. Cut. It?" Her words came out icily, and made Wally shiver. The room shook slightly, as an ominous black cloud floated around the little five year old.

Wally began to back away, a sense of doom welling up in his small heart. He certainly wasn't counting on this kind of reaction.

Light bulbs began to pop as Jinx's fury grew. Everywhere, kindergarteners screamed in terrors, while one certain raven simply sat in her corner, already bored with the display. Zeek went about the room calming down his students. "YOU. CUT. IT!" Jinx screamed. Her tide of black magic growing bigger. It was at that moment, that Wally decided the best thing to do was run!

And that is where we are now, Wally running as fast as his little super powered legs could take him; with a furious Jinx hot on his heels. One thing was for sure, as soon as he got home he was telling his hair to grow as fast as it could.

Jinx continued to chase her almost bald crush, a smile on her face. So maybe things didn't go exactly as planned. But she still managed to go off into the sunset with her crush. Giggling, Jinx sped up. After all, playground crushes were the best!

**INSPECTOR: And done! Remember, there is a quote hidden in here somewheres, and the first person to leave a comment with the correct answer will get an OC that will be featured in the next installment. So leave a comment, and look out for the next one… Kyo! Why is there paint in my slippers?**

***SOMEWHERE OFF IN THE DISTANCE: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
